A Night in Rain
by SkyAzalea
Summary: Alone in the cold rain of the night, two travelers have nothing but each other's bodies for comfort. Ezreal x Janna one-shot lemon. Contains sexual content.


The heavy raindrops falling from the moonless night sky resembled tears from heaven, weeping upon the lone girl. In emptiness the girl walked on through the dark countryside without another living soul in sight. Her breaths misted the air, only to be lost in the blackness. Step after step she took, knowing that if she stopped, she would collapse and never move again, adorned only by the echo of the cold rain.

The girl pressed on, yet there seemed no end to the muddy path. Every step was identical to the preceding one and shall be no different from the step forthcoming, all intermingled as if the passage of time did not exist around her. Faced with this cruel reality, her will slowly crumbled and her pace began to falter. She stumbled once, twice, and stood still. I guess this is the end, she thought. There was no panic or fear, only the resignation of one who knew the world and could bear its solitude and its pain with heavenly grace. Laying down, she gently closed her eyes, awaiting her fate.

With her consciousness drifting between reality and the world of dreams, she felt a hand on her cheek. It was icy like herself, but contained within it was an indescribable warmth, the warmth of a single other person amidst the lonesome plains. To her at that time, they were the only living creatures to exist, like the primordial man and woman crafted by the hands of the Creator. Indeed, a man it was; she recognized him as Ezreal and likewise her name Janna seemed familiar to him. Given their respective fame, it was inevitable that the two knew each other's faces, but beyond that, there was no further relationship between them. She was convinced that mere coincidence had led him to come across her, unsure now whether he would help her or abandon her alone to die.

He took her hand and held it in his own. Again, that heavenly, blessed warmth which did not manifest itself in reality – for the cold permeated everything – but rather in her heart, now bared naked as a winter tree. So here was a hero, intending to rescue the damsel. Shrouded by the night and at the precipice of death, the slightest touch aroused emotions with an intensity previously unknown. Ezreal stood, pulling her by the hand as if to lead her somewhere, and she, already broken by the relentless raindrops, could not resist even if she saw a reason to do so. Thus, without looking at each other even once, the two arrived at the base of several large, overlapping trees that Ezreal had earlier discovered.

The trees were a poor excuse for shelter. Though they kept off the worse of the rain from above, the biting wind and the billowing mist of the surrounding torrent were not at all slowed. Here the two travelers sat side by side against a trunk in a moment of respite, yet no less cold and wet in their misery. Janna watched drops of water drip from Ezreal's hair, completely unaware of her own alluring charm. She had taken off her coat and, soaked to the skin, her now translucent clothing revealed a lithe and graceful figure. Her body was veiled by the darkness of night, but when they looked into each other's eyes, she was overwhelmed by passion and intense, primal lust. Perhaps it was the moment of weakness that dissolved her restraint, but in that hazy, isolated, dreamlike world where only two people existed, there awoke in her a carnal need for intimacy, for a man's touch.

Sensing this, Ezreal moved closer and placed a hand on her toned thigh, sending a tingle up her leg. Despite the night's chill, the touch burned her skin and the pit of her stomach, radiating heat to her pussy. He began to lightly run the tips of his fingers across her inner thighs. She was sensitive now, as if her entire body was a sexual organ. Every movement of his fingers along her skin made sparks jump right to the tip of her clit. Suddenly, he pressed his body against hers and brought their lips together, kissing hungrily. She felt his erect cock through their clothes, firm against her crotch, and her pussy clenched in beastlike anticipation.

What would the moon think, she wondered, if it saw him kissing her under the jaw and along the throat towards her chest, and her wanting more with every passing second? But alas, the moon that was not in the sky could not witness every inch of her skin being lit on fire. Her breathing was ragged now, and her panties were dampening with liquid that was not rain. She drew a sharp gasp as a finger grazed her nipple, sending electricity through her spine directly to her clit. More… she wanted – no, _needed_ – more. Another graze, another gasp, another tingle. Her mind was going blank. She writhed and twisted as Ezreal continued the relentless, blissful, agonizing tease. Her pussy leaked shamelessly as if it were a broken faucet and she felt she was at the brink of orgasm without her womanhood even being touched. Again and again he kissed her neck, breasts and thighs, toying with every part of her body and driving the woman underneath him crazy with lust.

Finally, he pressed a firm hand against her panties. She drew a sharp breath. Her vagina was throbbing achingly to the rhythm of her wild heartbeat, clenching as another wave of pleasure washed over her. There was a gaping hole inside her, an emptiness that desperately needed to be filled. She stared at him with vulnerable and hungry eyes, silently pleading for him to fuck her. 'Gentle' cannot be used to describe the way he then tore off her clothing. Under her bra popped out round globes with nipples as hard as diamonds. As he pulled away her drenched panties, a string of clear fluid formed and broke off, signaling just how aroused she was. Her most intimate place, the forbidden fruit, was now on display for the world to see, yet she was too horny, too desperate, to feel any embarrassment. The pink lips were shaved, the sopping wet hole burning to be filled. Lingering in the air was the musky scent of a woman in heat. Even as he watched, another drop leaked from her pussy, running down the inside of her thigh. With a face of supplication like a slave begging for her master, she looked at him with yearning, earnest eyes.

Ezreal could wait no longer. Taking off his own clothes, he threw her to the ground and thrust his cock into her eager cunt. The supreme bliss of being stretched overwhelmed her, eliciting a long moan. As the erect penis slid deeper and deeper, igniting every agonizing inch with pleasure, the girl who had already been pushed to the extremes of arousal could not hold it in anymore. The tip of his cock hit the entrance of her womb, and she exploded. She cried out as the orgasm pulsed through her entire body, but Ezreal did not stop there. He continued to thrust with a steady rhythm and even as the waves of pleasure from her first orgasm were subsiding, she felt a second one build up. Her breathing was ragged between moans. He did not slow down. Like a boulder rolling down a mountain which only gained momentum with each passing second, her arousal amplified further and further. She tossed her head back and screamed as she came again, her vagina clamping down on his dick as if her life depended on it.

Suddenly, he pulled out his penis while she was still cumming. Her immediate disappointment was replaced by shock as he pushed his thumb against her clit which was so sensitive from the endless orgasm that it was almost painful. She felt two fingers enter her, curling upwards hard towards her g-spot, and knew in her heart exactly what was going to happen next. It was as if a dam had burst within her. She squirted. The fluid gushing out was like a burst pipe, accompanied by her screams for the orgasm which went on for an eternity.

Janna collapsed, exhausted, but Ezreal was merciless. He forced her to her knees and penetrated her from behind. The new angle awakened an unknown sensation deep inside her. With every thrust, he filled her up completely, hitting her cervix each time and slamming against a sweet spot at the back of her pussy. Whenever he struck that spot, orgasmic pleasure spread through her entire body, causing unbearable tingles in her clit and nipples, and the fire deep in the pit of her stomach only grew more powerful. She had never been penetrated so thoroughly before. This sensation, the intensity of the orgasm building up, was alien to her. It awoke something primal in her, and she feared she would never be able to go back after this.

He continued to fuck her relentlessly, brutally beating up the sweet spot deep inside her. Her mind was turning into white haze. She tried to stop the orgasm that was approaching like a train at full speed. Every second she held onto her sanity was torturous bliss in itself. Her voice was a continuous stream of incoherent moans. Without warning, Ezreal pushed a thumb into her asshole. That was the catalyst which sent her over the edge. She came. She could not breathe. Her entire body shook with the force of the orgasm, and her walls clamped down like a vice around his cock. That in turn caused Ezreal to release his seed inside her. At this, she positively exploded. Her first orgasm was nowhere near over, yet the second one rushed at her like a tsunami, multiplying the intensity of the pleasure a thousand fold. She clawed at the ground and screamed. She convulsed as the flame pulsed through every inch of her. For what seemed like an eternity, she continued to cum, her pussy squeezing and twitching around his penis. At last her strength gave out and she rolled over onto the ground, still shuddering and gasping from the orgasm which had not fully subsided and it seemed to her that it will never completely end. Tingles still ran through her clit and nipples every few seconds.

The figure of Janna laying on the ground was a pathetic one, a mixture of semen and her own juices leaking from her pussy. Something stirred in Ezreal as he watched the ragged doll broken by the night. He bent down and held her in his arms, caressing her face with gentle fingers. As she closed her eyes, she knew now that her entire being now belonged to this man forever.


End file.
